(1.) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for subcutaneous self-administration of drugs or the like. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a device which is attached to a standard disposable syringe and makes it safe for a patient to inject himself for periods of up to one week without changing the syringe.
(2.) Description of Prior Art
Home management of cancer patients is the most rapidly growing area of oncology. Eighty percent of these patients need analgesics, and of those more than half will need injections before death. Currently available devices are extremely expensive and difficult to operate. Therefore, they are not used by most centres. At the best, there are portable, battery operated pumps, which are usually very expensive and are difficult to operate.